The Kingdom of the Red Clouds
by KingShikamaruNara
Summary: The "Akatsuki" have dominated their own world and begin outspanding to different dimensions. When they find a group similar to their own, an all out war ensues between the "Akatsuki" and "Organization XIII for control of the "Kingdom Hearts."


The war with the "Akatsuki" had marked the end of the "Five Great Nations" and the beginning of the "Land of te Red Clouds." This final "Great Ninja War" had ended as quickly as it had begun. Naruto Uzumaki was captured by Deidara shortly after Sasori's death at the hands Sakura and Lady Chiyo.

Not long afterward, every other "Jinchurinki" had been captured by the "Akatsuki", and were soon used to conqure the hidden villages. Within a month of Naruto's capture, every village except for the "Hidden Leaf" had fallen, but this didn't last very long. Very few survived this war, and even fewer are willing to still stand up to the "Akatsuki."

With the downfall of the "Leaf", the "Akatsuki" had done it. The five most powerful nations in the world had falcollapsed at their hands. After this, Pain used the power of the tailed beasts to revive every fallen "Akatsuki" member, and soon the entire world would be at their mercy.

It didn't take lond for Pain to want more. He knew there were other worlds just waiting to be conqured, and began researching means of connecting to them.

After three months, they had done it. Hidan had preformed a ritual with Jashin to create a "pathway" to a new world using the heart of someone pure of heart. Hinata Hyuga, who had been captured shortly before. Pain assembled the "Akatsuki" to meetin the remains of the "Hidden Leaf."

Kisame spoke first. "So... when do we invade this new world? I'm dying for a fight... Heh-heh-heh..."

Zetsu snapped back; "We can't just charge in there without intel, we'd get slaughtered..."

"So let's send in a scouting party... I'll give them a taste of true art if worst comes to worst." A white bird landed on Deidara's hand.

"..." Itachi is as silent as always.

Kakuzu shook his head in disapproval. "We need to be stealthy..."

Hidan put his scythe on his shoulder. "Let me go, I'll give them Jashin's ultimate justice!"

"Enough!" yelled out Pain. "We'll send two pairs to gather intel... Kisame and Itachi will be team one... Deidara and Sasori will be team two. Do not engage the enemy unless abloultely necessary... do I make myself clear?"

The four nod. "Gotcha." "Yeah." "..." "Heh-heh, alright."

They prepare themselves and enter the "pathway" and find themselves in an area between two doors, one behind, one infront. They walk forward toward a grey door with tribal markings on it and enter.

They appear in a dark, gloomy alleyway. "Oh great, it's raining..." Deidara's bird hided in his coat.  
"Good, this is better for me...heh-heh-heh..."

Sasori speaks; "Deidara, Kisame, quiet... someone's... here..."

Seconds later, a grey, lanky creature floats through the air and watches them.

"What the hell is that?" Deidara reached one hand into his bag.

"I don't know, but I'm itching to tear it to shreds..."

After a few seconds, the creature floats away.

"Well, that was rather strange..." Deidara's hands were still chewing the clay.

"Be on guard, we don't know what kind of strange creatures may be waiting for us..." Sasori began walking forward, the others then followed.

Before long, they encounter a boy in a black robe. He has a weapon that resembles a key. His hood was up so it was impossiable to identify him. "Who are you? Your not members of the organizations. What is with those hats and robes?"

Kisame replied; "Well, so much for stealth... Let's just rip this kid in half and continue our exploration."

Deidara's hand disappears under his hat. "Good job, Kisame. Now he knows we're hostile..."

The boy readies his weapon. "Who do you work for? The king? Sora? Malificent?"

"..."

The boy looks at the "Akatsuki" members, and then Itachi. He sees his eyes are glowing red in the darkness. He looks Itachi right in the eye... and then he begins to have a massive headache.

"Gah... My head... can... barely... stand..."

The boy falls backwards, and within a second, someone appears from a portal, catches him, and returns through the portal.

"Well, I was looking forward to killing him... oh well..."

"I'm still here..."

Kisame turns to look and nearly get his head taken off by what looks like a chakram. Kismae ducked and dodged backwards. The man who attacked Kisame is wearing a robe similar to the boy's, except his hood is down revieling spikey, red hair. "You know... It's not nice to pick on kids..."

"Watch it buddy, before I tear off your head!" Kismae drew "Samehada", otherwise known as "Sharkskin."

"If you think you can, go right ahead."

Kisame steps forward. "I'm going to enjoy killing you..."

"Heh... well... How bout' this!" The man shoot a large fireball at Kisame, who responds with a hand sign.

"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!"

The water and fire collide mid-air. The man can't see through the steam and mist.

"Shit... where is this guy..."

Kisame just laughs loudly. "Now... How bout this!" Kisame appears behind the man and slashes the man with his sword, tearing his sleeve to ribbons, and cutting him fairly badly.

The man dodges forward away. "Damn... that hurt... what's with your sword!"

"Heh-heh-heh, it doesn't cut you, it shreds you into ribbons!"

The man is holding his arm, but after a second, he readies his chakrams. "I'm not going down that easily!"

The man dashes toward Kisame and slashes him across the chest and then across the stomach, and he goes in for a slash across the neck. Kisame blocks with his sword and grabs Axel by the neck, spins him and slams him into the ground. As Kisame is about to crush Axel's head with his sword, he rolls out of the way and slashes at his ankles. Kisame jumps and slams his sword down at Axel. Axel blocks it with his chakrams and is lying on his back, barely able to stop Kisame's sword from crushing him.

"Heh-heh-heh... you may have got two good hits on me, but I only need one good hit on you!"

Kisame puts more weight onto his sword. Axel's chakrams are now barely above his chest.

"I won't let you take me down this quickly!"

Axel pushes all of his strength up to repel sharkskin, and has a split second to roll out of the way. Axel jumps up and hits Kisame with a powerful blast of fire. Axel is sure the fire is enough to kill him. After Axel's attack, he looks through the mist and see Kisame surrounded by a sphere of water.

"Heh-heh-heh, no fire can hurt me!"

Kisame walks out of the sphere and readies his sword.

Axel thinks to himself; "Sheesh, Even one of my strongest attacks can't even scratch him. I have to get backup..."

Axel opens a portal. "Sorry to end the party, but I gotta go..."

He disappears into the portal.

"What a coward... He didn't stand a chance against me..."

"Careful Kisame, he did hit you a few times."

"Don't doubt me Deidara, I handled things fine..."

Sasori speaks; "We should report back to Pain."

Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara nod, and the "Akatsuki" reassemble.

"So... you encountered two men wearing black robes. Itachi and Kisame took care of them but didn't kill them. Do you know anything else of this "Organization?"

Deidara replies; "Nothing as of yet..."

"Well... everyone rest up... tomarrow we will send two more pairs to investigate further... dismissed..."

* * *

Meanwhile, at "The Castle that Never Was", the "Organization" meets in the room "Where Nothing Gathers" to discuss the attack.

A woman with platinum blonde hair is talking to the man with spikey, red hair. "Hah-hah, so your saying that wound was caused by a guy wearing a robe with clouds on it, painted fingernails, and a large round hat? You truely are pathetic Axel."

"Shut up, Larxene! This guy wasn't a pushover. He was strong and as fast as any of us..."

A man with a eye patch laughs.

"It's true Xigbar! He was behind me in the blink of an eye!"

A man with short blonde hair speaks out. Axel, did you ever think it was one of his teamates?"

"I know what I saw, Luxord!"

"He was really strong too, I could barely hold him off. One of them knocked Roxas out without even moving!"

A man with a pink scythe points to the door. "Then why don't we prepare ourselves so the next time they show up, we can crush them before they cause problems..."

The man in the tallest chair slams his fist down. "That's enough. We will send patrols to keep an eye out for these "Red Clouds." If you intercept them, try to capture them alive..."

Every member nods and responds with; "Yes Xemnas..." and then disappear.


End file.
